FNAF Rebornica AU Lemons
by WarriorCats-LoveLustRape
Summary: Heh title says all :3 So far all I have is Vincent x Doll (with a little of Mike x Doll)
1. Vincent x Doll

Doll, completely naked, climbed into bed with her husband as the moon slowly crept higher into the sky. She pulled the covers over the two of them just before Mike smashed his lips into hers. She immediately opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter it. He explored her mouth, making her moan over the kiss. Eventually, Mike reached his hand slowly to her vagina and began to rub it. Doll moaned even louder. Then, Mike couldn't take it anymore. He quickly shoved right next to her, causing his member to be shoved up her vagina.

Doll moaned in pleasure (she wasn't a virgin of course) as Mike thrusted faster and faster each time. Finally, after hours, Mike shot his seed into her. As if on reflex, Doll cummed all over his penis at the same time. They were both sweating and panting heavily by now. Mike told Doll he needed to go get a drink of water, and she nodded. Once she was all alone in bed, she turned on the TV. But then, a surprise visitor climbed into bed with her. Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed.

The 'visitor' began to tease Doll's rear end with his member, causing her to moan. "Mike, stop it! I thought we were done. I'm exhausted!" she groaned. The visitor chuckled. "Who ever said it was Mike?" He then slammed his penis into her rear as hard and quickly as he could, making her scream. "STOP IT, STOP IT PLEASE!" Doll wailed as he shoved his penis into her butt over and over and over again. Mike finished his water, but then heard her screams. _The fuck is going on in there? _he thought. He ran into the bedroom to be greeted by a shocking sight. "VINCENT?!" he shouted.

The purple man slammed his penis into her ass again and again and again, ignoring Mike. Mike ran over and punched Vincent, knocking him off the bed. Blood splattered his fist as he punched Vincent again and again. Then, Vincent punched back, knocking Mike out. Doll was too tired to do anything, so she was helpless when Vincent continued to rape her. Vincent then cummed inside of her, most likely impregnating her. But he was still hard. He kept slamming his dick into her over and over again, until he finally had enough.

He then opened the window and jumped out. Mike woke up the next morning covered with blood, and Doll covered in cum. He told the police that Vincent had broken in and raped his wife, but he was never caught.


	2. Vincent x Jeremy

Vincent passionately kissed his lover (Jeremy duh), Jeremy kissing back. Their tongues were like tornadoes in their mouths. "Ooooh, Jeremy~" Vincent moaned over the kiss. Vincent reached down to Jeremy's pants and tried to tug at them, but Jeremy pushed his hand away. "V-vincent, please. I'm n-n-not ready for that..." he said. But Vincent just laughed.

Vincent pulled off his own pants along with his boxers, allowing his huge cock to fall out. "O-oh my..." Jeremy muttered. Vincent broke the kiss and shoved his penis into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy choked on his dick, making him gag. But he kept sucking anyway. It just tasted so good...

Vincent moaned as Jeremy went back and forth, swirling his tongue around the tip. "I-I think I'm g-gonna-" Vincent was cut off as he shot tons of cum down Jeremy's throat. Jeremy gladly swallowed. "Jeremy, please let me-" "NO!" Jeremy interrupted. It was so unlike him to yell like that, but he really didn't want it. But Vincent was prepared. He grabbed the roll of duct tape he had hidden behind him and strapped Jeremy's wrists to the couch. He then grabbed Jeremy's pants and tugged them, trying to pull them off as Jeremy squirmed and wiggled, trying to free his wrists. Vincent pulled down his lover's pants and his underwear, then lifted his legs. "Vincent p-please!" yelled Jeremy. But Vincent still shoved his dick up Jeremy's ass, causing him to scream in pain.

Vincent kept slamming his penis into Jeremy's butt over and over and over and over again, moaning in pleasure, while his lover was screaming in agony. Finally, Vincent shot his seed into Jeremy's ass. "Let's do that again," Vincent sexily whispered to him, but he couldn't hear because he had been knocked out a while ago.


End file.
